


Alphys's Comission

by UntoldMuse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys needs to double-check her files, Gaster is a closet perv, Gen, So is Asgore, like badly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: One late night at the labs, Alphys sends a final email to Gaster before heading home for the night.Unfortunately, she realizes too late, that her email attachment was a raunchy fanfiction she'd beenworking on...Embarrassment and silliness ensues~





	Alphys's Comission

Alphys typed the last of her e-mail to Dr. Gaster and signed her name at the bottom. Drowsily, she hit the send button. In two seconds, the sleepy lizard monster realized she'd made a mistake. “Oh god oh god oh god oh-! That was the wrong file!” Too late. It had already been delivered. Alphys checked the clock. It was half past 11 at night. She thought Dr. Gaster might still be awake in his office. So, without another thought, she dashed down the stairs, through the lab to his office. “D-D-Doctor Gaster?” She said, peeping in the doorway. Gaster was sitting at his desk, smoking and gazing sleepily at the computer.

“Doctor G-Gaster?” Alphys said as she came inside.

“Ah, Alphys...come here for a moment.” Gaster said, taking a drag of his cigarette. Alphys couldn’t decide if his tone was friendly or not, so she approached cautiously. “Alphys,” Gaster began “Are you the author of this…erotic fanfiction?” He asked. The poor lizard woman buried her face in her hands, letting out an embarrassed screech. Gaster chuckled softly. “Guess that answers my question.”

His finger scrolled the mouse wheel, as he read more and more of the story. At last Gaster paused. He knocked the cigarette against the ash tray. “A suggestion for your story, Alphys…from one gay male monster to a gay female…Penises don’t do that. At all.” After shaking his head at her, Gaster grinned. “Other than the anatomical inaccuracies, I enjoyed that.” Gaster thought for a moment, then reached into the drawer of his desk.

Alphys tilted her head back up, her face still red. “Y-you actually, you enjoyed it?” Gaster nodded emphatically. He pulled out his wallet, and handed Alphys 10G.

“Write another chapter for me please, and I’ll make it 20G next time.” Alphys’s jaw dropped to the floor (metaphorically of course) She just got her first ever commission!!!

*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
A few days later, Alphys went down to Doctor Gaster’s office. She was almost done writing the second chapter on her fanfic. She knocked on the door-overhearing Gaster talking to someone else. She opened the door slowly and saw the King. The two of them were staring intently at Gaster’s computer screen. Alphys felt a knot twist in her stomach. Oh stars, were they?? She went into the office, nearly choking. “Doc-doctor Gaster? Your M-Majesty?” She said timidly.

Gaster looked up, his face slightly blushed. “Alphys…um, I was sharing your story with Asgore…I hope you didn’t mind.” He said. Alphys let out an inhuman screech and ran out of the office.

“Oh god oh god oh god! Not only did Gaster read it but now the King too?!” Alphys thought. She retreated to her office, drowning her sorrows in some instant noodles. About an hour or two later, she got a text. The sudden blaring of the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie theme song startled her right out of her desk chair. Alphys opened the message. It was from Gaster… Oh stars…

The text read: “Asgore enjoyed it as well. Can’t wait for the next chapter. No pressure of course.”

Alphys sighed. Her mind was racing. “They BOTH liked it?” she couldn’t believe it….

Sitting back up, Alphys sat at her computer. Time for chapter 3.


End file.
